I Know What We Are Going to Do in Our Past Lives
The film starts when Phineas and Ferb meet Isabella's cousin Paco ( DON'T MAKE FUN OF HIS NAME) . Paco claims that he can read peopless past lives and offers this to Phineas and Ferb. He takes their hands and reads on The story continues in the early 1700's , a young british boy named little fletcher (ferb) is waiting for a friend of his named flynny (phineas) who was come to england via a stolen slave ship . flynny finally comes and shows little flectcher a map of a castle that was buried beneath the earth supposedly which also is said to have a treasure . unfortunately scotland yard comes to confiscate the map and arrests them . that evening they meet a spanish prisoner named maria (isabella) . she immediately reveals to be digging a hole out of her prison . she invites little fletcher and flynny to come with her . they agree and immediately they are charged by a very scary dog ( the johnson famliy poodle ). thankfully since it was too busy mauling little fletcher .flynny comes in the nick of time to fight off the dog only to be severely mauled himself . luckily maria distracts the dog by throwing a stick away and trapping it . eventually they run straight out of london and into the wilderness . maria regretfully parts ways with little fletcher and flynny . little fletcher and flynny continue onto transylvania , in the countryside , where they encounter a farmer named vlad ( Johnny ) who gives them hospitality . he finds their map and gets greedy ideas . after a few days vlad takes them to the france countryside but they are immediately attacked by an army of invading soilders . vlad escapes stealing the map . but little fletcher and flynny are captured and taken to their leader captain roger ( Rodger doofinshmirtz ) who threatens to have them flogged and put away to slavery . but luckily the soilders are attacked by angry french villagers for invading their land . little fletcher and flynny escape stealing two horses . eventually they make it to an italian farming village . they try to entertain people at a bar by singing a version in the air tonight and i want to rock they are thrown out of the bar , they travel on but since they ate rotten fruit earlier they start to go hyper and hallucinate . they wake up in a barn confronted by a farm girl named alice ( suzzy johnson ) and her brother antonio ( Jeremey ) . it is revealed during the craze last night , little fletcher and flynny let out all the cows out . little fletcher and flynny round up the cows easily, but there was the matter with a bull. the bull acts agressive and when little fletcher trys to get him he is trampled and ramed repeatubly . but eventuly flynny lures it with a red cap with a shiled right behind it , knocking the bull unconsius . after words antonio agree's to go with flynny and little fleacter on thier adventure and eventuly they end up in rome wich has been taken over by king doof ( dr hienz doofinsmhirtz ) and the insanely stricked judge/priest grigori ( albert ). it apears that as ruthless as king doof is , grigori is ploting a conspiracy agiasnts him and the rest of europe and he has captin rodger as an acopmlice . it is shown theat grigori is looking for the map that little flectcher and flynny ounce had . late little fleatcer and flynny and antonio make it to a village and antonio befreinds aslave named abu ( coltrane ) the 4 of them meet up with maria who is working as a hand maiden for the princess ( Vanessa ) , and antonio falls for another hand miaden named clarice ( candace ) eventuly they meet up with vlad , little fleatcher and flynny confront him . but vlad denies stealing the map Category:Fanon Works Category:Articles Under Construction